


Smells like Disappointment Tastes like need

by plsnskanks (orphan_account)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Not sure which, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/plsnskanks





	Smells like Disappointment Tastes like need

Tom smelled like absolute shit. He had been at a bar, minding his own business when some stranger alpha had come up and started grinding on him, practically reeking of desperation. Tom had angrily pushed him off and went home soon after.

Almost as soon as he had entered the house he was greeted with a “You smell like someone wiped their dick all over you,” from Tord.

Tom glared at him before continuing his journey towards the bathroom. As he started divesting himself in preparation for a shower, he got the sense he was being watched. He turned around to see Tord standing in the doorway.

“What are you doing?”

“Why do you smell like another alpha?”

“Why aren’t you answering my first question? Also what is it to you? I’m not your bitch,” Tom said as he started the bath.

Tord stepped fully into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. “You’re not my bitch huh? Because you sure moan like one when you’re in my bed, taking my cock like you were fucking made for it,” Tord said as he approached Tom.

“T-that’s not-,” Tom began.

“We both know it’s perfectly true. How about I show you how much you belong to me, look there’s even a mirror, you can watch,” Tord said, shutting off the bathwater and gripping Tom’s shoulders to turn him around so that he was facing the mirror. 

“Now watch how much you love it when I pound your cunt,” Tord snarled. Tom heard the sound of Tord slicking his cock with god knows what, and then the broad head of his dick was pushing in.

“Ugh god,” Tom moaned, watching his expression in the mirror as Tord started at harsh pace. His hips slammed into Tom’s rear as he shifted him up to get a better angle. Tom felt teeth at his neck, scraping and biting at it, the pain only sending more sparks to his nether region. Tom let out a shamelessly loud moan as Tord gave him a particularly vicious bite.

“You. Belong. To. ME!” He bit out as he slammed into Tom. Tom could feel his thrusts get slower and the stretch in his ass get larger as Tord grew more and more frantic in his thrusts.

“Oh Tord, wait, you’re not going to- KNOT!” Tom yelled the last word as Tords knot popped in. Still his thrusts didn’t stop. Instead, though muted they seemed to get faster. Tom’s legs gave out and Tord held him up, fucking into him like he was a sex toy. At last a rush of warmed bloomed inside Tom as Tord started to cum.

When he was finished and his dick at softened, Tord pulled Tom off the counter and lowered them both to the floor, still sheathed inside Tom.

“Pull out you dick,” Tom snapped, after a moment of them sitting on the floor in silence.

Tord only responded by moving a hand towards Toms pussy. He trailed his hand along the opening, softly touching the oversensitive skin where they were tied together. He then rubbed gently at Tom’s clit before he used his other hand to start probing inside his ass. Within a minute he had found Tom’s prostate and rubbed both areas vigorously until Tom came with a shout.

“I swear to fucking god Tord. Pull. Out,” Tom heaved as he found himself still tied to Tord. “I’m not your cock sleeve. I’m not your bitch. I just came home from one asshole wiping his dick all over me involuntarily to another one, and the only difference is one of them bought me a drink first.

“I don’t. You know I don’t think of you like that right?”

“Like what Tord?” Tom sighed, shoulders slumping at the realization that he wasn’t going anywhere until Tord elaborated.

“I-I. It’s just. God fucking dammit Tom, you drive me fucking crazy all the time but shit like this is the worst,” Tord spat. “You go hang out in dingy bars where sleazy guys do shitty things to you. And then you come home and the smell is all over you.”

“And what would you rather have me do?” Tom asked.

“Faen, just come to me instead? I just- don’t go somewhere where people are going to treat you like a used Kleenex. You smelled like a jizzrag. Well I guess you still smell like one kudos to me, but its different because….” Tord trailed off.

“Because what? Because you’re somehow better than everyone?” Tom snorted.

“Because I actually care about you,” Tord sighed. “And you and your self-destructive tendencies make that a really, really hard thing to do. I want to give you the world and I can’t because you’re always treating yourself like trash. God Tom, do you know how much you do to me?”

Tom felt a weight on his back and realized it was Tord’s head on his shoulder. He felt something land on his back and trail down it. He sat in stunned silence for a bit.

“Tord can you really pull out?”

Tord did so, gently lifting Tom off. Tom turned around to face him. Tord refused to look at him, instead opting to look at the floor.

“Tord… I’m bad at this. Really, really bad at this. I’m not good at taking care of myself, let alone others. If you want… I dunno… we can try okay? That’s all I can fucking give you, alright? No promises we are gonna be together forever or some bullshit, but I’ll honestly try. Okay?”

Tord looked up at Tom locking eyes, and there was so much heat behind them, it made Tom feel like he himself was on fire, being burned away into nothing. Or maybe something. It was an odd sort of catharsis. 

“Yeah, okay.”


End file.
